


Cashmere Comparisons

by Kat_d86



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, LuciferLockDown, Post S4, Post Season 4, PromptSmiles, Sharing, Wings, eaves dropping, established relationship Chloe/Lucifer, girls night, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: Chloe and Linda are sharing tales of what it means to have a Celestial partner when the subject of Wings comes up and Decker tries to explain what they feel like to the Good Doctor who never got the chance to find out.Unknown to the ladies the Angelic brothers are listening to their conversation and one in particular isn't very please with The Detectives choice of description.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Linda Martin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Cashmere Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missirizzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missirizzi/gifts).



> All for Missirizzi1 on Twitter who came up with the glorious prompt that set my brain on fire.
> 
> Added to the PromptSmiles collection for the very obvious reason that it was a prompt that MADE SOMEONE SMILE :-D
> 
> Stay safe and know you are loved.

‘This was exactly what we needed,’ Linda realised as she laughed at Chloe’s anecdote. The pair had been sitting in her living room for the past several hours, as they shot the breeze about the ins and outs of having a Celestial for a partner. It was good to share with someone else who ‘got it’, and they hadn’t really had a proper chance to catch up since Lucifer had returned. Speaking of…

"So, I mean when you guys are together...like has he ever..." Linda spread her fingers wide before extending her arms to either side of herself. At Chloe’s confused look, she added a small flapping motion. Decker turned bright red and suddenly seemed very interested in the contents of her wine glass. Linda grinned slightly.

"Well?" she pushed gently, and Chloe mumbled something as she drained her glass in a single swig.

"Pardon?" Linda tried and failed to keep the amused look off her face as Chloe somehow turned even more pink with embarrassment.

"Unexpectedly. He broke a lamp," she admitted. Linda tried not to laugh, she really did, but a rare night off from parenting and a shared bottle of wine weren't going to let that one go. She snorted before managing to catch herself.

"I'm sorry, that's not funny," she said around her hand, but kept smiling. Chloe shook her head.

"No, actually it kind of was," she admitted with a grin of her own, "just don't tell him."

"Oh I won't, don't worry, the 'people who are knowingly dating angels' club has its own version of Doctor/Patient confidentiality.” Chloe huffed in relief and refilled her glass. Linda sipped hers more sedately. Even with a night off she couldn’t get too crazy these days, but SLIGHTLY tipsy was perfectly acceptable given Amenadiel was upstairs and had promised to not only take full care of Charlie for the entirety of the night, but not to disturb them unless it was an emergency.

"So...have you touched them?" she asked her friend, still curious.

"You've never...?" Chloe looked at her quizzically, and Linda shook her head.

"When Lucifer and I were...doing that...I still thought he was human. I've seen them since but never touched them," she lamented.

"What about Amenadiel?" Decker asked, curious, and Linda frowned briefly.

"He's not really one for, shall we call it, EXPERIMENTING in the bedroom", she admitted with a flush of her own. More than a few ‘therapy sessions’ with Lucifer vividly came to mind.

"Oh." The deep pink shade returned to Decker’s cheeks, and Linda tried to get the conversation back on track before they both burst a blood vessel by blushing too hard.

"So, have you? What do they feel like? I've always wondered," she asked animatedly.

"It was..." Chloe's mouth opened and closed a few times as she sought for the right words to describe what it felt like to be wrapped up in an angel's wings. The caress of feathers across naked skin as he held her in an extra set of limbs, to be encased by something so uniquely him, and yet to feel protected rather than trapped. Cherished even. "It was soft...and light ...and warm," she stammered.

Linda tilted her head in an encouraging way and Chloe, ever practical, tried to think of an everyday comparison she could give her to satisfy her friend’s curiosity. Something similar to the physical sensation that was mundane enough that she would likely have an idea what it felt like. Her face lit up as she thought of something.

"Have you ever worn a cashmere sweater over bare skin?"

The sound of a muffled thump from upstairs made both women turn sharply.

"Is Maze still here? I thought she was out on a bounty," Chloe asked, police instincts kicking in.

"She is. Hang on, I probably just left a window open." Linda started to get up from her chair, and Chloe rose as well. "Oh you don't have to..."

"I'm a cop Linda, I'd rather come with you just in case it wasn't 'just the wind' ...please," Decker added, and Linda smiled at her friend’s concern.

The pair headed up and found the nursery door ajar. They opened it carefully, both with fear rising, only to be greeted with the sight of Amenadiel asleep in the nursing chair next to Charlie's crib, and the tiny half angel sleeping peacefully. A book was on the floor next to the dozing father who still wore his daytime clothes. Linda took in the view with a fond smile on her face before bending down to pick up the fallen book and placing it on the dresser beside the chair. She turned to Chloe and saw a matching grin. Without a word they crept back out of the room and quietly closed the door.

As soon as the door clicked, Amenadiel's eyes flew open and he sat up.

"They're gone," he hissed.

The nursery closet opened, and an irate Devil stepped out.

"Cashmere! Bloody cashmere!!" He hurled the random toy that had attached itself to his arm back into the closet as Amenadiel waved his arms at him.

"Shhhhhhhh!" he demanded, as his son shifted in his sleep at the disturbance. The pair of them froze until the infant had settled back down. The baby monitor next to the crib crackled and the noise indicator started flickering.

"Well this has been a lovely evening, but I should probably head home before it gets too late," the tinny voice of the Detective declared, and the two brothers relaxed slightly. Or at least Amenadiel did.

"Oh, of course, by all means leave shortly after comparing my wings to a bloody goat" he whined quietly, and Amenadiel smirked. He reached for an item on the dresser behind him and held it up as Lucifer silently fumed. When his brother finally turned to him he was met with a tiny fuzzy sheep with rams horns (the closest thing they had). Amenadiel was pretty sure if his son wasn’t in the room he would have been subjected to a pair of red eyes. As it was all he got was a very intense glare.

"Very funny," Lucifer deadpanned. Amenadiel squeezed the toy.

"Baaaah."

Lamby didn’t stand a chance. The cute little bleat was cut out as Lucifer snatched the toy like a tantruming toddler and crushed the sound box. Amenadiel gave a disapproving look as Lucifer dropped the ruined toy on the ground.

"I. Don't. Like. Goats," he bit out at an angry whisper, and Amenadiel grinned.

"I know," he replied quietly, and the expression on his face was so smug and Lucifer-like that if anyone had seen it there would have been no doubt in their mind that these two were brothers.

In the tight silence that followed the monitor piped up again as the ladies said good night to each other and the Detective left to ‘see the havoc’ her little Monkey had managed with her replacement babysitter.

"I'll be having words with her tomorrow," Lucifer stated, and Amenadiel suddenly looked panicked.

"Luci, you can't."

"Yes I bloody well can. It's a travesty."

"No, I mean..." Amenadiel broke off as he realised where they were both still standing. He grabbed his brother by the arm and led him out of the nursery into the master bedroom. "You can't talk to Chloe about it without revealing that we were listening in on what was clearly supposed to be a private conversation"

"A private conversation about US. Which clearly makes us interested parties and well within our rights to have our say," Lucifer countered.

"But you weren't supposed to be here. You'd have to explain that," Amenadiel tried desperately, but his brother seemed non-plus.

"You asked me here," he stated bluntly with a dismissive wave.

"To help with Charlie so I wouldn't have to interrupt Linda's evening, not to eavesdrop on our partners’ private conversation. And I’d rather she not know about EITHER of those situations." The elder’s voice was strained. He REALLY didn’t want Linda to find out he’d had to resort to calling LUCIFER for help with Charlie to avoid interrupting her ‘girls night.’

"I didn’t see you leave the room either," Lucifer retorted, and Amenadiel flushed.

"Well, no." The older angel shifted nervously.

"We can’t mention anything we heard tonight, Luci, not without them realising we violated their trust by listening in," he tried again, and Lucifer pouted.

"Not even the bit where Linda said you..."

"ESPECIALLY that," he interrupted, before his brother could finish repeating whichever of the many titbits the ladies had discussed since they realised the monitor downstairs was somehow still on but with the volume down, "and in return I won't make any more goat comments. Deal?" he offered, and Lucifer straightened. Amenadiel held out his hand in the hopes that his brother still couldn’t resist a deal.

"Deal," Lucifer said and they shook. The relief allowed the rest of the night's events to catch up with him, and after a few seconds Amenadiel's brow furrowed.

"Didn’t you say you were supposed to be watching Trixie?" he asked, remembering the complaint Lucifer had made upon arrival, that if he had to assist with two infants in a single day then could Charlie please hurry up and become mostly self-sufficient like the Urchin already.

"Oh HELL!" Lucifer exclaimed, as he looked out the window after the Detectives long ago departed Uber. Amenadiel tried to contain his mirth as Lucifer opened the balcony door and barely even paused before unfurling his wings and leaping into the night sky. As the inevitable gust of wind blew the door closed with a bang he couldn't help but laugh. His enjoyment lasted about three seconds till the sound of a baby crying split the night.

He sighed, still grinning.

Totally worth it.


End file.
